


Upon Reflection

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-29
Updated: 2005-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Sirius was carrying a mirror when he fell through the veil.
Kudos: 1





	Upon Reflection

Draco -- carefully uncursed and then promptly restricted to his bedroom by his mother despite protestations that, with father on his 'sabbatical' in Azkaban, he's the man of the house now -- spent the first week of summer pouting and kicking various bits of furniture, before collapsing on his bed and sighing loudly, only to repeat the whole routine a few moments later.

The second week also found him lying on his bed, this time banging his fists and feet on the mattress and yelling, "Bored bored bored bored BORED!"

There's no reply, of course. Mother was off somewhere, busy plotting how to retrieve Father or doing something else equally sneaky for the Dark Lord. Or possibly drinking tea and playing canasta with the ladies from the Women's Auxiliary. Draco would've killed for a game of canasta. Whist, even. Go Fish!

"Bugger," said Draco, loudly and with an air of deep profundity, as he sat up. "Bloody buggering felching fuck. With sprinkles on top."

"Ewwww," said the mirror.

Draco stared at it. Then he leapt off the bed in horror, clutching frantically at his face and hair. "No! I've turned old! And decrepit! And dark haired!"

"Oi! I'm not bloody decrepit, you snotty nosed, pointy faced brat!"

"And my voice has cha-- hey! You're not my reflection!" Draco glared. "Who are you? What are you doing in my mirror?!"

"Being dead. Look, Malfoy, all I need is--"

"Here," Draco interrupted, "don't I know you? I'm sure I've seen your face before. In one of those lame family portraits, like the ones they make me sit days for every year. Only you were younger and more-- holy crap! You're Sirius Black!"

"Duh," said Sirius.

"You've come back! From beyond! To take your bloody dark revenge upon this family! No! No!" Draco fell to his knees, wailing and clutching at the mirror. "Please don't kill me! I'm too attractive to die!"

"If I can get pushed through a veil," said Sirius, "no one is too attractive to die."

"Maybe the universe was taking revenge for that hair," sniffed Draco.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

"I really hope I take after the Malfoy side of the family when I get old and wrinkly."

"I'm not wrinkly!" yelled Sirius, making the mirror shake. "And at least I still have my hair; Lucius's is clearly receding and we all know baldness is hereditary."

Draco gasped in horror, grabbing his hair protectively. "It is not! You take that back!"

"Look," Sirius sighed. "I just need one thing and I'll get out of your hair."

"Which is thick and luxuriant and naturally blond!"

"...uh-huh."

"Wait, if you're not going to kill me, why are you here? You're a bit pathetic for a ghost." Draco frowned. "Did you get lost? Do you see a big light? Go into the light, Black! Into! The! Light!"

"Oh, shut it, you dozy twat."

"Hey! That's my mirror, and this is my room, in my house, and as head of the Malfoy family I demand you leave, sir, upon this very instant!" Draco pointed off dramatically and glared.

Sirius stared at him. "...At school? We would so have made you cry like a baby."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"I can't believe I'm related to you!"

"I can't believe I'm related to you!" Sirius growled. "Look, I'm the adult here, right? So you have to do what I say."

Draco laughed at him so hard he fell over, pounding the floor and giggling.

"I'll give you five galleons," tried Sirius.

"You're dead," Draco pointed out. "You don't have any money. Also, you're only a reflection. ...why are you a reflection?"

"I was carrying a two way communications mirror with me when I passed through the veil and I'm using it."

"...to talk to me."

"No, to talk to Harry," Sirius explained, "only his mirror seems to be broken and it turns out you're the closest thing I have to a male blood relative which is a far better comment on my family than anything I could have come up with personally."

"Hey!"

"Oh, like you understood that."

"Well, no. But I'm pretty sure I was just insulted!"

"You're not as stupid as you look. Mind you, you look hopelessly moronic, so it's not saying much." Ignoring Draco's spluttering indignant attempt at response, he continued, "all you have to tell Harry to get his mirror fixed. And when I'm back, I'll give you ten galleons."

"If you never come back, I inherit your estate," said Draco.

"If you don't tell Harry, I'm going to stay in your mirror forever."

"I... I'll have it removed!"

Sirius grinned nastily. "It won't do you any good. I'll be in every mirror you ever see. In every reflective surface, in windows, in tabletops, in the toes of your pointlessly over buffed shoes. You'll never see yourself again."

"You bastard," said Draco. "You total, total bastard. ...Fifty."

"Twenty, you greedy little shit."

"Forty! Think of all the interest you accrued while stuck in prison for betraying and killing your best friends."

"Think about never being able to go the bathroom without me watching over your shoulder."

"Fine. Thirty. Perv."

"It's not like I'd see anything," said Sirius. "I didn't bring a microscope with me."

Draco stared at him blankly. Sirius grinned. Draco kicked the mirror, then swore loudly, hopping around and clutching at his toes. "Lame! I shall be lame for life!"

Sirius refrained from commenting, saying instead, "Well? Go on then."

"Go where?" asked Draco. "I don't know where Scarhead lives, and even if I did, I'm stuck in this room. Mother's very good with locks," he protested at Sirius's disbelieving look. "You'll have to wait until summer is over."

Sirius moaned and banged his head on the glass, making the mirror jump. Draco glared at him. Sirius glared back. Draco did a squinty eyed death glare. Sirius rolled his eyes. Draco pouted and idly kicked his feet against the mirror frame. Sirius went back to glaring. Draco sighed.

"...wanna play charades?"

"...okay."

It was a very long summer.


End file.
